criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Julian Ramis
Julian Edward Ramis was the killer of teenager Freddy Stewart in In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough). After serving his sentence, he became a suspect in the murder investigations of three people in The Conspiracy. Profile In his first appearance, Julian is a 12-year-old middle schooler. He is seen with ruffled short brown hair. He wears a red and white T-shirt which has a picture of half a red face in the center. Above the T-shirt, he wears a green bodywarmer. It is known that Julian is a smoker and wears Eau Delà. In his second appearance, Julian is a 17-year-old high schooler. He wears a gray beanie over his slightly longer hair, a maroon T-shirt, and a dark gray jacket. He also wears a red Fairview High School badge. It is discovered that he chews gum, supports the Grim Badgers, drinks ginger beer, along with smoking and dealing cannabis. In his third appearance, it is revealed that he knows chemistry, eats meatloaf and listens to Byron Uno. In his fourth appearance, he has turned 18 years old. It is noted that he is left-handed and plays Counter Compassion. Events of Criminal Case In the Dead of Night Julian became a suspect after he reported to the police about the murder of Freddy Stewart. When Jones and the player interrogated him, he said that he heard some people arguing while walking down the park. As he stopped, he heard someone running away and then he went to see what happened, finding Freddy's body. He thus concluded that he and Freddy were friends and that they used to hang out at the abandoned house together. Julian was interrogated again when Ramona Stewart stated that he and Freddy had robbed Alden Greene's mansion together. Julian, however, denied and claimed that he had declined Freddy's offer and then went to the park to smoke a cigarette. He then saw Freddy running inside the park, being followed by someone from the Greene mansion and not long after, he found him dead. It was then proven that Julian was guilty for Freddy's murder. Julian stated that he and Freddy were celebrating at the Cooper Park after they successfully robbed the Greene mansion. Freddy was very happy and became fascinated by the stolen crossbow, thinking of it as a trophy, thus handing it to Julian for a celebration. However, the crossbow was extremely old and rusty, and as a result fired on its own and went right through Freddy's left eye, killing him instantly. Even though the murder was an accident, Julian was still arrested for taking part in a crime, leading him to get a 1-year sentence in a juvenile detention center from Judge Hall. Too Cruel for School Five years later, Julian, now a student at Fairview High, became a suspect again after Cathy found his fingerprints on the victim's wallet. He was disgruntled to see Gloria and the player, believing that the latter was back to ruin his life once again. However, he denied stealing Vicky's wallet when Gloria informed him of her death. He claimed that the victim had dropped her wallet at the cafeteria and that he had given it back to her, not wanting to have another run-in with the police after his release. Julian was spoken to again about a sample of cannabis that bore his and the victim's DNA. He was shocked to see he was busted and then confessed to smoking the cannabis so he could relax. Vicky had found out and begged him for some since she was stressed out because of her mother. He had agreed to sell an ounce but since she never paid him for it, he resorted to stealing her wallet. Julian was then taken into custody for the possession of cannabis. Julian was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Coach Kirk for Vicky's murder. But he was later spoken to about his mental health after Dr Greg Gibbs requested that they dropped Julian's charges so that he could get psychological counseling for his untreated depression. When Jones told him that his charges would be dropped if he attended mandatory counseling, Julian thanked them and told them that they wouldn't regret releasing him. Hear My Cry Hours after being released, Julian became a suspect for the third time after Jones and the player found his driver's license by his father's corpse. After asking if they had come to see him to talk to his dad, Jones told him that his dad had been murdered by the Rocket Cow Killer. Julian then broke down in tears as the last thing he had told his father was that he hated him. Later, Julian informed the player that Rosamund Wilcox had been sleeping with his father and branded her as a liar. Julian was spoken to again about his presence at the police station. When asked why he had snooped around the station, he revealed that he had read their files to see what they knew about his father's murder. He then broke down about his father and reminisced on their time together. Jones then warned him that if he snooped in their files again, they would have to arrest him. Julian was found to be innocent for the third time after the team incarcerated Principal Wilcox for Edward's murder and the eleven other murders she had committed as the Rocket Cow Killer. Pain in the Neck Julian became a suspect once again as Jones and the player found his beanie inside the university's lost and found box. After knowing that Julian had attended Professor René's open day lecture, the team gave his beanie back to him and asked him about the victim. Answering about this, Julian told the team that he did not know the victim as he just attended his lecture to get a free meal ticket for the cafeteria. Julian was spoken to again after Amir told the team that he had found Julian's tears on the victim's broken trophy, meaning that Julian was the person who smashed it. After being asked about this, Julian told the team that the victim deserved it. He then revealed that going to the Grimsborough University was his biggest chance to make something of himself. However, when Julian went to meet Professor René with his application, the victim mocked at him, saying that the university would never accept a "delinquent" like Julian. Jones then hoped that he did not let the victim's harsh words lead him to do anything foolish. Julian was found to be innocent once again as the team found out that the victim's wife, Isabella Narcisse, was responsible for the murder. Later, the team and Gabriel headed to the amphitheater to find Julian's college application as Gabriel told them that he was concerned for Julian and his future. There, Gabriel and the player found the application. After successfully using it to get Dean Donna Walker to admit Julian to the university the following semester (with Ramirez and Cathy's help), Gabriel and the player came to the Northern scenic viewpoint to inform Julian the good news. There, Julian told the team that he needed his lucky charm so that he would be confident enough to go sign the paperwork at the Dean's office. Later, after finding Julian's lucky charm inside the picnic trash, Gabriel and the player gave it back to Julian, who thanked the team for giving him a chance to build a better future. Trivia *Julian is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. *Julian is one of the characters to physically appear in two districts in The Conspiracy. *Julian is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in four cases. **Furthermore, he is also one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases. *Julian is the youngest human killer in the game. *The Season 5 incarnation of Julian resembles Jughead Jones (portrayed by Cole Sprouse) from Riverdale, based on the Archie Comics. *Julian and Prince Rupert are the only characters to canonically age over the course of a single season prior to Travel in Time. *Per his driver's license in Hear My Cry, Julian's birthday falls on March 13. Case appearances *In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough) *Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) *Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy) *Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy) Gallery JRamisGrimsborough.png|Julian, as he appeared in In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough). JRamisConspiracy.png|Julian, as he appeared in Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy). JRamisConspiracyC237.png|Julian, as he appeared in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy). JRamisConspiracyC269.png|Julian, as he appeared in Pain in the Neck (Case #38 of The Conspiracy). 18_jail_julian.png|Julian, sentenced to 1 year in a Juvenile Detention Center for the involuntary manslaughter of Freddy Stewart. JRamisConspiracyA.png|Julian, arrested for being in possession of cannabis; he was later released, however. ERamisConspiracyV.png|Edward Ramis, Julian's late father. OG_SUS_18_601.jpg JRamisConspiracyMC236.jpg JRamisConspiracyMC237.jpg JulianRamisMugshot.png Case_18.jpg|Julian in a promotional piece of artwork. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers